1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel on which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, is wound, and to a recording tape cartridge that accommodates, within a case, a reel on which a magnetic tape is wound.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-7030, a reel for a recording medium tape cartridge is known in which a circular disc-shaped flange is welded to an end portion of a tubular hub around whose outer peripheral surface a tape is wound, and the flange is formed of a resin material with an elastic modulus equal to or greater than a resin material of the hub. With this reel, deformation of the reel in response to a tape winding load may be suppressed. Further, as described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-6355, a reel is known in which, in a tape reel formed of a hub and a flange, the flange is formed of a carbon fiber-reinforced plastic. This reel, with a structure that employs metal in the hub to withstand winding pressure of the tape, enables a reduction in weight of the reel as a whole.
However, it is desired not only that reel deformation due to winding pressure of a tape is suppressed, but also that a shape after deformation is an excellent shape.